Admirador de Trixie quien sera?
by Saira Keyla
Summary: Soy nueva en esto, pero aquí les dejo la primera parte de mi historia por favor leanla
1. Admirador de Trixie quien sera?

Era un nuevo día para la banda de Shane todos estaban dormidos en sus cuartos menos eli estaba pensando en el poco tiempo que llevaba y ya se había vuelto un experto en lanzar babosas por otro lado pensaba en su papa no podía creer que se haya muerto, que se haya ido, que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero era cosa que no podía olvidar y aparte tenía que dejarlo en el pasado ya que lo importante es el presente así que se puso de pie se restregó la cara con sus manos y bajo por un vaso de leche, el ruido de las escaleras que hizo cuando iba bajando despertó a Burpy.

-Hola Burpy buenos días – dijo un tanto animado ya que al parecer había descansado de maravilla

Se dirigió a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de leche y en un plato le sirvió la comida a Burpy, lo dejo en la mesa para que empezara a comer mientras que él se tomaba la leche cuando acabó se dirigió a la computadora hizo algunas cosas un rato después bajo Trixie, Eli la vio y rápidamente saco lo que había puesto en la computadora y lo guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón Trixie no le pregunto nada ya que andaba un tanto somnolienta porque no había descansado lo suficiente ya que se quedo hasta media noche editando videos como siempre,ella se dirigió a la cocina tomo un vaso de leche y se sentó a ver la tele , eli subió a su cuarto a dejar lo que había quitado de la computadora lo guardo muy bien y bajo seguido por Kord y Pronto quienes al terminar de bajar se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron un vaso de leche, las babosas ya se habían despertado hace un rato y estaban desayunando al lado de Burpy , todos se sentaron a ver la tele Eli junto a Trixie, pronto junto a Eli y Kord junto a Pronto después de un rato de estar viendo la tele Trixie se levantó y dijo que iría a hacer el desayuno, nadie le respondió ya que estaban muy adentrados viendo una película de suspenso/terror un rato después desde la cocina se hoyo un ruido ese ruido era Trixie diciendo algo.

-¡ya está el desayuno!-dijo gritando para que todos la escucharan

Nadie la pensó y salieron corriendo desde el sofá donde se encontraban sentados hasta el comedor donde se encontraba el rico desayuno de hoy, se sentaron y empezaron a comer, en ese rato hubo un silencio total en toda la casa hasta que eli trato de romper ese silencio incomodo y empezar una conversación.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?, ¿Qué lugares nuevos vamos a conocer?-dijo un tanto entusiasmado

-porque no ir a relajarnos un rato en el centro comercial y después de eso porque no vamos a la cascada de luz- dijo la documentalista un tanto feliz y emocionada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la chica y se pusieron en marcha, acabaron de desayunar se prepararon Kord estaba preparando las cosas y subiéndolas a las mecas con ayuda de Eli y Pronto, Trixie subió a su cuarto y se quedo ahí, haciendo unas cosas o arreglando algo, un rato después Eli entro a la casa y se quedó extrañado al ver que Trixie no estaba en el piso de abajo y decidió subir a ver si estaba todo bien, al subir se dirigió al cuarto de Trixie y toco la puerta de su cuarto y al entrar Trixie rápido guardo la carta que estaba escribiendo Eli se quedó extrañado y algo confundido.

-Trixie te encuentras bien- dijo preocupado por aquella documentalista.

-Si eli estoy bien- dijo un tanto desesperada y triste a la vez

-bueno, ya está todo listo para irnos- dijo entusiasmado

- bueno vete adelantando que ahorita bajo – dijo entusiasmada para que no notara nada raro en ella

Eli salió del cuarto de la pelirroja, bajo para esperar a que Trixie estuviera lista para ya irnos, Trixie guardo la carta en una parte de su cuarto donde nadie la encontraría pero cuando la guardo lo que no se percato es que con su mano la había jalado haciendo que cayera al piso ya que estaba tan apurada por bajar e irse con los demás.

Al ir en las mecas Trixie estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionarían los demás al saber la nueva noticia no tan nueva porque ya llevaba como unos cuantos años o tal vez meses sin decirles, Eli noto que estaba un tanto preocupada y triste, Eli quedo confundido.

-Trixie te encuentras bien- dijo preocupado por aquella chica de ojos tan hermosos.

- la verdad tengo que darles una noticia pero no quiero asustarlos ni mucho menos preocuparlos - dijo triste

-bueno, pero de que se trata si puedo saber- dijo intrigado, Eli estaba confundido la chica se encontraba bien hace un rato y después esta triste, es algo que no comprendía de las chicas (XD)

-se los diré cuando volvamos al refugio- respondió con claridad, pero a Eli no dejaba de preocuparle, ver esa cara de tristeza en aquella chica del que estaba enamorado le rompía el corazón en pedacitos

Llegaron al centro comercial, dejaron las mecas y entraron para distraerse un rato, de paso comieron ahí, estuvieron como unas 2 horas viendo cosas, accesorios y demás , se aburrieron,salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la "Cascada de Luz", al llegar ahí Eli le ayudo a Kord con el equipaje (donde se encontraba la cena) y el combustible para las mecas, los dejaron a un lado de las mecas y se fueron a cambiar pero antes Eli había dejado a sus babosas en el piso para que se divirtieran junto con las demás, se metieron al gran lago donde también había babosas acuáticas, se divirtieron mucho excepto Kord ya que estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre la mecánica , Eli se la pasaba echándole agua a Trixie y jugando como si fuera un niño junto a ella, parecían hermanos, se cuidaban el uno al otro, se querían, se quedaron un rato para observar la "magia de la cascada", mientras la observaban decidieron empezar a cenar , cuando Eli volteo a ver a Trixie se perdió en su galaxia donde solo resaltaban 2 estrellas y eran las de sus hermosos y lindo ojos verdes , se quedaron viendo uno al otro, no parecía molestarles hasta que la "magia acabo" y ambos se sonrojaron , se pusieron de pie volvieron a cargar las cosas de nuevo en las mecas y se fueron a cambiar mientras que Pronto despertaba a Kord ya que se había quedado dormido de tan aburrido libro que estaba leyendo.

Eli ya se había terminado de cambiar, estaba esperando a Trixie.

-Acabaste Trixie-

-Si ya acabe – dijo saliendo de donde se estaba cambiando

Antes de llegar a las mecas, todavía estaban solos, Eli le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trixie, a lo cual Trixie se quedó paralizada por esta inesperada acción, Eli sonrió avergonzado y decidió irse directo a su meca, se montó a su meca, Pronto ya estaba listo para irse al igual que Kord, Trixie subió y fue así cuando arrancaron las mecas y se fueron, Kord y Pronto no sabían que había pasado , mientas tanto Eli iba tan feliz por el gran paso que dio hoy con Trixie y quiso más adelante suceda algo pero de Trixie no se podía decir lo mismo iba algo triste por lo que hizo eli, ella pensaba en la reacción que haría eli con esta noticia que les iba a dar llegando al refugio.

Al llegar al refugio dejaron las mecas en el garaje, descargaron lo que llevaban, dejaron a las babosas en sus canastas ya que habían terminado cansadas después de este largo día, se sentaron a ver la tele un rato pero al parecer nadie se acordaba de lo que le iba a decir Trixie así que por el momento estaba salvada, Eli se subió a descansar pero de lo feliz que estaba se equivocó de cuarto y se metió al de Trixie cuando ya se iba a acostar se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Trixie se puso de pie pero miro hacia el piso como si algo le hubiese dicho que agachara la mirada, y dicho y hecho encontró una hoja cuando la levanto no era una hoja blanca eran varias y eran cartas, Eli pensó que a lo mejor eran de sus padres pero le dio intriga de saber quien le mandaba esas cartas así que observo y el que le mandaba esas cartas era Mario Bravado, en ese momento se le rompió el corazón se salió del cuarto de Trixie antes de que se subiera y se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y le puso seguro para que nadie entrara empezó a leer una carta que decía lo siguiente:

Querida Trixie:

Decirte que te amo se me queda pequeño, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración, de necesitarte cada segundo. Eso siento y más. Te digo que te amo, pero ya lo sabes, quizás de tanto repetírtelo se desvirtúan las palabras, pero no, cada vez que te lo digo es porque mi amor por ti ha aumentado.

Quiero que lo sepas, no te amo en pasado, no te amo en presente, ni te amo en futuro, es un amor sin tiempo, tampoco tiene distancias, es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que no deben cumplirse porque ya se cumplieron todas al conocerte.

Te amo, como dos palabras que forman una sonrisa en tus labios, como dos cielos llenos de colores reflejados en tus ojos, como dos palabras infinitas que no deben dejar de sentirse.

Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco, al menos lucho por merecerte, pero es un premio, es un regalo que cualquier persona debería recibir, pero que sólo tengo yo.

Por dejarme amarte te doy las gracias y te ofrezco mil años de amor que condenso en este beso que te entrego desde el fondo de mí mismo.

Tu eres especial tengo la fortuna de tenerte como mi novia te quiero demasiado y el día de mañana iré a visitarte para que juntos le demos la gran noticia a la banda de que por fin aceptaste ser mi novia.

Con cariño tu novio Mario.

Desde ese momento Eli se desilusiono tanto que no salió de su cuarto ni para despedirse de Burpy y sus demás babosas, después de una hora se apagaron todas las luces de la casa, se oyeron pasos en las escaleras eran Kord, Pronto y Trixie se dirigieron a sus cuartos a dormir Kord cayó como piedra en su cama al igual que Pronto, Trixie se quedó en su cuarto despierta buscando la carta que le había mandado Mario no la encontró decidió buscarla mañana ya que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir se acostó y se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente, al día siguiente eli se bajó muy temprano y edito lo que había hecho ese día en la computadora le agrego unas cuantas cosas lo quito y se subió de nuevo a su cuarto lo volvió a guardar en el mismo lugar y se volvió a acostar se durmió como una hora y se despertó por el chillido de Burpy , se levantó puso en su hombro a Burpy y se bajó porque tenía que darles de comer a su babosas y a las demás al momento de bajar Trixie estaba viendo a tele, no quería hablar con ella por ahora se pasó por delante de ella y no la saludo como siempre lo hacia Trixie se extrañó pero no le dio importancia siguió mirando la tele, Eli le dio de comer a las babosas y las saludo a todas.

-buenos días pequeñas-dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que por dentro estaba mal y algo le afectaba.

Ellas respondieron con un chillido de felicidad él se alegró, se quedó observando a sus babosas mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y desayunaba cuando termino se levantó dejo su vaso y plato en el fregadero, se fue a duchar y a cambiar sin saludar a Trixie solo ignorándola a lo que ella no le importo cuando se terminó de duchar todos ya estaban despiertos y estaban desayunando,bajo y saludo a Kord y a Pronto y para no verse desagradable saludo a Trixie.

-Eli no te vas a quedar a desayunar –dijo el troll

-no, ya desayune antes de que todos despertaran-

Kord se extrañó pero no dijo nada Eli se fue a ver la tele un rato para distraerse y olvidarse de aquellos momentos que sin duda afectaban su vida

En la cocina se oían ruidos pero Eli no presto atención a eso y siguió viendo la tele junto a sus babosas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

-Eli anda algo raro- dijo Trixie

-Pues ahora que lo pienso si anda algo raro- dijo Kord

-Yo no noto nada de raro en el chico Shane- dijo Pronto

-pues en la mañana no me saludo y ahorita no desayuna con nosotros – dijo Trixie

-pues porque no le preguntamos- dijo Kord

-pero antes hay que terminar de desayunar ¿no?- dijo pronto

-si- dijeron Kord y Trixie al mismo tiempo

Terminaron de desayunar Pronto recogió la cocina mientras Trixie y Kord iban directo con Eli a la sala, se dirigieron y le taparon la tele con sus cuerpos

-se pueden mover a un lado porfa?- dijo amablemente Eli ya que en ese instante estaba vendo su serie favorita.

-no hasta que nos respondas algo- dijo Trixie

-qué cosa- dijo Eli

-andas muy raro el día de hoy, nos puedes decir porque- dijo Kord y Trixie

-de que manera- dijo Eli

-mira Eli esta mañana te la pasaste ignorándome y eso es muy raro en ti- dijo la camarógrafa un tanto molesta por la actitud del joven Shane

-enserio quieres saber porque he estado ignorándote-dijo poniéndose de pie

-si- dijo Trixie

Eli saco una carta de su bolsa del pantalón y se la dio y le dijo:

-Por esto, jamás quisiste decirnos esto, y la verdad yo sien...-dijo algo decepcionado no quería admitir que estaba enamorado de ella prefirió dejarlo así,nada se iba a arreglar diciéndole a Trixie lo que sentía aparte ella ya tiene novio y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

-D-de d-donde-sacaste eso- dijo Trixie preocupada

- cuando subí por las escaleras iba tan feliz que me confundí de cuarto y cuando iba de salida encontré esta carta tirada en el piso- dijo triste


	2. La inesperada llegada

Kord simplemente se quedó callado sin interrumpir, cuando tocaron a la puerta, Kord fue a abrir mientras que Eli y Trixie estaban hablando, era Mario Kord se emocionó tanto que empezó a gritar

-Maarriiiiooo- dijo emocionado que saco de la conversación a Trixie y a eli, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Mario, Trixie se emocionó, lo fue a abrazar y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Eli se puso celoso, Kord volteo a ver la reacción de Eli estaba triste, decepcionado, celoso, Kord decidió separarlos para que Eli no estuviera triste al momento de tratar de separarlos Mario se enojó al ver esa acción de aquel troll de las cavernas , no dijo nada por respeto a Trixie ya que era su amigo, Trixie dijo:

- Ven pásate Mario, siéntate, quieres un vaso de agua?-dijo entusiasmada haciendo que Eli se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba .

-no gracias, mejor siéntate a mi lado y así platicamos con tus amigos- dijo Mario

Trixie se sentó al lado de él, Mario le tomo su mano como novios que ya eran haciendo que Eli se pusiera más celoso pero no podía hacer nada ya que era el novio de Trixie, así que se levantó y se fui directo al garaje donde vio que estaba Kord, estaba arreglando s meca de Eli, asi que eli le dijo:

-Kord no es por molestia ni nada pero necesito usar la meca- dijo desanimado

A lo que Kord le dijo:

-lo siento amigo la estoy arreglando tiene algunas fallas en el motor y los frenos ya casi no sirven- dijo explicándole

-peor momento para que pasara esto- dijo agarrándose la frente con la mano

-lo siento amigo, sé cómo te sientes, pero que puedo hacer yo, es trixie quien debe de tomar sus decisiones – dijo algo triste

-bueno mientras iré al patio trasero a reflexionar- dijo desanimado

Se metió a la casa y fue directo al patio trasero

Kord entristeció al ver que no podía hacer nada

Eli salió y se sentó en el piso saco la carta de papa y la leyó nuevamente.

Trixie seguía con Mario y Pronto, Trixie pensaba algunas cosas, recordaba los momentos felices que paso junto a Eli, pero cuando miro a Mario parecía ver a Eli ella entristeció al ver que no estaba realmente interesada en Mario con quien en verdad quería estar era con Eli pero era muy tarde para elegir a la persona correcta ya que estaba con Mario y no podía cortar así con Mario e irse con Eli no sería lo correcto.

Eli seguía en el patio pensando en todas las aventuras que vivió, todo por lo que paso para convertirse en un verdadero Shane y los momentos que vivió junto a su banda, al parecer los quería demasiado a todos, a Kord lo miraba como si fuera su padre, a Pronto como si fuera su amigo y a Trixie como si fuera su hermana, eran una familia era él y a su padre lo quería más que a su vida fingía sentirse bien pero por dentro estaba mal.


	3. El accidente

Kord le vino a avisar a Eli que ya estaba la comida, Eli no quería estar junto a Trixie y Mario así que se puso de pie se dirigió al garaje, no le paso por la cabeza preguntarle a Kord si ya estaba su meca solo quería irse a distraerse a otro lugar se subió a su meca y cuando arranco un poco su meca se aceleró tanto que ni el l pudo controlar, a lo lejos habían varias babosas jugando, Eli intentaba frenar pero no podía y alcanzo a visualizar dos caminos con mucho trabajo dirigió su meca hacia el otro camino pero al girarla esta acelero más hizo todo lo posible por detener su meca pero no pudo y más adelante había un árbol donde solo tenía una salida y estaba muy chica, Eli entro en shok al no saber qué hacer , se puso muy nervioso que olvido como era acelerar, frenar y todo lo demás , pero en ese lapso empezó a recordar a Trixie y todo lo que había vivido con ella, sus babosas estaban acurrucadas en el brazo de su dueño .  
Mientras tanto en el refugio:  
Ya casi terminaban de comer cuando Kord dijo:  
-Eli no piensa bajar a comer- dio Kord  
A lo que pronto respondió:  
-No lo creo Kord, al estar Mario y Trixie aquí se va a poner más mal de lo que ya estaba hace un rato- se lo dijo en el oído a Kord para no hacer sentir mal a la feliz pareja  
Kord separo de la mesa y fue a buscarlo, lo busco por todas partes y no lo encontró, se sentó a pensar y recordó que Eli le había dicho algo sobre su meca, fue al garaje y no encontró su meca, corrió a decirle a Pronto que lo acompañara ya que no quería molestar a la feliz pareja.  
Se subieron a sus mecas y se fueron lo más rápido posible a buscarlo, Kord conocía muy bien a Eli así que supuso que iva hacia la cascada de luz para despejar su mente ya que siempre acostumbraba ir ahí cuando se sentía incomprendido al momento de ir allá en el camino se toparon con varias babosas que se dirigían al otro camino, Kord supuso que había pasado algo ahí ya que usualmente las babosas te avisan que pasa algo reuniéndose a los lados de lo que pasaba, se dirigieron hacia el otro camino, detuvieron sus mecas para no aplastar a las babosas y corrieron cuando se fueron acercando vieron la meca de Eli a un lado de él, Kord y Pronto se espantaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo :  
-EEEEEEEELLLiiiiiii- dijeron muy asustados ante la situación, el chico Shane solo logro oír la palabra Eli y después quedo completamente inconsciente para cuando Kord y Pronto llegaron, Kord lo reviso, al parecer solo tenía fracturada una pierna al lado de él estaba su meca y al otro lado había un pequeño disco donde contenía un video y alrededor del disco decía la palabra Trixie, Kord se quedó intrigado pero no le dio importancia solo le importaba la salud de su amigo, lo llevo directo al hospital mientras Pronto llevaba la meca de Eli al refugio y el disco , al llegar al hospital lo pasaron rápido lo atendieron rápidamente , le enyesaron la pierna que tenía fracturada y esperaron a que despertara , Kord decidió quedarse ahí hasta el dia siguiente si era necesario , mientras Pronto acababa de llegar al refugio, dejo la meca de Eli en el garaje y entro muy desanimado, Trixie estaba recogiendo la cocina y vio que Pronto estaba triste y decidió preguntarle:  
-Pronto que pasa, nunca te había visto tan triste de lo usual- dijo intrigada  
-Ah, Bueno pues algo le paso a Eli - dijo Pronto  
-Que le paso… se encuentra bien- dijo Trixie  
-No, se encuentra en el hospital-dijo Pronto  
-No puede ser-dijo Trixie asustada  
-sí, se encuentra con Kord ahora-dijo Pronto  
-bueno tengo que ir con él vienes- dijo Trixie  
-Está bien, quiero ver si ya despertó- dijo Pronto  
-¿Despertar?-dijo Trixie algo interesada  
-Sí, cuando lo encontramos estaba inconsciente y me supongo que tal vez ya haiga despertado-dijo Pronto  
-no puede ser peor-dijo Trixie  
-bueno tenemos que irnos o vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Trixie dirigiéndose al garaje  
-está bien- dijo Pronto siguiendo a Trixie  
Se subieron a sus mecas y se dirigieron al hospital, al llegar ahí se encontraron con Kord quien estaba en la banca esperando que le dieran noticias sobre Eli, Trixie y Pronto se sentaron al lado de Kord a esperar, después de una media hora llego el doctor con las noticias y dijo:  
-no sé si sean buenas o malas noticias, su amigo Eli al parecer se encentra en coma, no se sabe cuánto tiempo pero tenemos que esperar, y sobre su pierna, sanara en unos días, si gustan pasar a verlo pero solo una persona-  
-Yo pasare-dijo Pronto  
-Pero yo quiero pasar-dijo Trixie  
-Espera deja que pase el, yo necesito hablar contigo -dijo Kord  
-Bueno, pero después sigo yo-dijo Trixie


	4. El vídeo

Pronto entro a verlo mientras que Kord y Trixie hablaban  
-Mira Trixie no me lo tomes a mal pero antes de que esto pasara Eli estaba completamente decepcionado y triste- dijo Kord  
-Pero como o que…-dijo Trixie  
-Mejor te explico… esta mañana desde que Eli se enteró que andabas con Mario ha estado muy mal y estuvo peor cuando decidiste invitarlo a comer al refugio, desde que llego Mario a la casa Eli ha tratado de evitarte todo este tiempo – dijo Kord  
-Pero como no entiendo- dijo Trixie algo confundida  
-Te digo algo a menos que estés ciega como para no ver que Eli está enamorado de ti y mucho- dijo Kord  
-Si lo note Kord pero yo estoy con Mario no puedo dejarlo-dijo Trixie  
-Trixie esto no es por Mario, es tu vida tu tomas tus decisiones, a menos que a ti enserio no te guste Eli en nada-dijo Kord  
-Kord mira ya no sé qué hacer desde que llego Eli lo he notado muy nervioso cuando intenta hablar conmigo pero es tierno y me agrada-dijo Trixie  
-Una pregunta más te gusta Eli o no-dijo Kord en un tono cortante y seco como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho el viento como si no tuvieran sabor simplemente lo dijo  
-Sí, si me gusta pero estoy con Mario-dijo Trixie  
-Eso no importa si te gusta una persona, cuando Eli llego aquí él te ha notado muy rara el me lo ha dicho y me dijo que el mucho antes de que encontrara la carta ya sabía que andabas con Mario pero no estaba seguro, la carta que encontró en tu cuarto fue la gota que derramo el vaso él se decepciono pero no podía hace nada, cada dia tu desaparecías por las noches él lo notaba y él te seguía a diario en su meca por si algún dia estuvieses en peligro él te salvaría porque le importas más allá de ser su mejor amiga- dijo Kord, Trixie se quedó impactada por esa gran noticia jamás noto eso, su garganta se apretó como si tuviera la necesidad de llorar, cuando Kord y Trixie terminaron de hablar salió Pronto muy triste al ver que su amigo se quedaría en coma por unos cuanto días o semanas, era el turno de Trixie para entrar a ver a Eli pero antes Kord la detuvo  
-que pasa Kord- dijo Trixie  
Kord le entrego el disco que había encontrado al lado de Eli  
-toma lo encontramos al lado de Eli-dijo Kord  
-gracias-dijo Trixie con un nudo en la garganta  
Se metió al cuarto donde estaba Eli y cerró la puerta se sentó al lado de él y le tomo su mano, comenzó a llorar necesitaba desahogarse y ese fue el único motivo que encontró, al terminar de llorar se acordó del disco que Kord le había dado, el disco cabía en la computadora como en la cámara de Trixie, Trixie siempre llevaba su cámara por si algún dia encontraba un nuevo lugar ella pudiera grabarlo todo , saco su cámara y coloco el disco, cargo un momento y empezó en el inicio pasaban puras tomas de ellos dos, cuando estaban en la cascada de luz, cuando accidentalmente Eli perdió la memoria y muchas más, Trixie no podía creerlo pero hasta el final del video venia una carta donde decía lo siguiente:  
Querida Trixie:  
Desde hace un tiempo hay algo que he querido decirte pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no he podido, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo te conocí y me he enamorado de ti profundamente, cuando te conocí empecé a tener un sentimiento inexplicable por ti, más allá de ser mejores amigos, mi corazón se acelera y me pongo muy nervioso al intentar hablarte pero al final lo logro, me convertí en tu mejor amigo pero en nuestras batallas junto a Kord y Pronto ese sentimiento inexplicable comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en amor, he intentado sorprenderte estos últimos días pero veo que nada de lo que hago te hace sentir feliz, desde que comenzaste a alejarte de mí y a ignorarme por completo he sentido que algo me falta y eso faltante en mi vida eres tu Trixie y por eso tengo tantas ganas de decirte:  
Te amo  
Te amo desde el primer momento que te conocí, y mucho más, más ahora, porque el camino que hemos recorrido me ha unido tanto a ti...  
A través de nuestra vida juntos, han habido tantos logros, satisfacciones y hechos inolvidables, que han minimizado las cosas difíciles porque siempre juntos hemos recogido los pedazos de sueños rotos para crear nuevos.

Te amo por tu paciencia, por tu comprensión,  
por el calor de tus brazos que me recuerda donde está mi refugio, mi hogar, mi pasión...

Te amo porque me diste la libertad para que descubriera lo que más valoro en ti.

Te amo porque me has dado fortaleza cuando mi corazón ha estado a punto de desfallecer, y me has dado en ese momento lo que más necesitaba... seguridad! Para atreverme a volar!

Te amo, por la forma en que me haces sentir amado... porque tú has sido la maravillosa persona que me ha enseñado todas las oportunidades que tiene la vida...  
Jamás me alejare de ti, pero tu estas ahora con Mario y yo solo soy un estorbo en tu vida.  
Al término del video Trixie empezó a llorar.  
Mientras tanto lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Eli era lo siguiente  
Estaba en coma, pero mientras estaba así algo paso, comenzó a recordar todo desde el inicio cuando bajo por primera a ese nuevo mundo que no conocía, cuando conoció a pronto, cuando Trixie salvo su vida con una babosa aracnired cuando conoció a Trixie , cuando hablo con un troll llamado Kord, cuando reunió a todas sus babosas, cuando fue por primera vez a la cascada de luz, desde aquí empieza la magia de la nueva babosa amnesious, Eli poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que paso en eso 3 días que por alguna extraña razón perdió la memoria.  
Mientras tanto Trixie seguía llorando pero acabo de desahogarse y le empezó a decir a Eli como si estuviera oyéndola.  
-Eli te pido mil disculpas pensé que estando con Mario me olvidaría de ti pero comprendí que no, mientras me alejaba de ti me sentía más enamorada de ti tu estas siempre en mi cabeza no hay ningún solo segundo que no te piense y al parecer Mario solo me hacía reír más no me hacía feliz como tú-  
Mientras Kord estaba en el refugio arreglado la meca de Eli, se la pasaba arreglándola y haciéndole mejoras para que cuando no esté en coma le dé una sorpresa estaba muy triste y esa era la única forma de olvidar que Eli estaba en el hospital mientras Pronto se encontraba triste y lo único que hacía era dormir para olvidar todo por un rato  
Trixie no salía del hospital ya habían pasado ya 2 días y seguía ahí, ella dormía a un lado de Eli vigilándolo por si le pasaba algo poder pedir ayuda, Trixie miraba a Eli y se imaginaba una historia junto a Eli siendo el su novio, combatiendo contra los aliados del doctor Blakk juntos como un par de quinceañeros enamorados , ya era de noche Trixie decidió no dormir por esa noche, Kord estaba en el refugio y se quedó dormido junto a la meca de Eli ya que la seguía reparando y mejorando mientras que Pronto seguía durmiendo .

La carta no la hice yo, perdónenme y por favor no pongan malos comentarios ya que me ponen peor de lo que ya estoy


	5. De regreso a la vida real

Al dia siguiente Trixie seguía despierta pero estaba cansada y se quedó dormida como a las 3:00 am.

Eli seguía recordando todo al parecer el efecto de esa babosa era olvidar y recordar todo después.

Ya eran como las siete de la mañana Trixie seguía dormida cuando de pronto Eli abrió los ojos no sabía dónde se encontraba ya que lo último que recordaba era cuando le llegaron recuerdos sobre Trixie, Eli volteo a ver a Trixie de la nada sonrió no la despertó no quería interrumpir su sueño, al parecer Eli no se acordó de que Trixie tenía novio seguía feliz ya que Trixie si le importaba Eli después de todo se quedó despierto mirando a Trixie unas horas después despertó Trixie pero al parecer Eli se había quedado dormido mientras observaba a Trixie, Trixie entristeció al no ver ninguna reacción de Eli, Trixie le agarro la mano y sintió como la mano de Eli se movía, Eli abrió los ojos y logro ver a Trixie quien estaba feliz, sintió que su mano estaba agarrada intento mover la mano y vio que estaba agarrada junto a la de Trixie, se sonrojo un poco Trixie lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Eli jamás olvides que eres demasiado importante para mí- dijo Trixie feliz

-Jamás lo olvide Trixie- dijo con voz baja

Un rato después llego Kord y Pronto ya que Trixie les había avisado

Kord llego feliz al igual que Pronto y las babosas de Eli

Kord bajo a las babosas y ellas llegaron a la cama donde se encontraba Eli, él les dio un fuerte abrazo y dijo:

-Que gusto en verlos otra vez- dijo feliz

Las babosas chillaron de alegría

Pero nadie se atrevió a decirle a Eli que pasaba por su cabeza mientras estaba en coma, él pensaba que era un sueño y no le tomo mucha importancia lo único que quería hacer era salir del hospital lo más rápido posible, por alguna extraña razón no se acordó de Mario, el doctor llego y lo reviso al parecer todo estaba bien solo faltaba que se curara su pierna y que le hicieran unos estudios para ver si no era nada grave cuando se quedó en coma.

-por favor se pueden retirar como en unas 2 horas pueden ver a Eli ahora tiene que descansar-dijo el doctor empujando a Kord, Trixie y Pronto hacia la salida

Ellos no se querían separar del líder de la banda porque se había quedado en coma casi 3 días y con esto ya era suficiente. La banda se molestó al ver que el doctor los saco de la recamara donde se encontraba Eli casi casi a patadas pero era necesario ya que Eli tenía que recuperarse

Eli se recostó y comenzó a pensar.

-habría sido esto un sueño o una simple realidad - dijo dirigiéndose a Burpy

Burpy no sabía de lo que hablaba obviamente Burpy no podía entrar a la cabeza de Eli y saber lo que pensaba en este momento, lo único que hizo es hacer pequeñas señas de que no sabía, Eli comprendió y dijo:

-Si lo se Burpy como si pudieras meterte en mi cabeza y saber qué es lo que siento-dijo Eli

Después de una hora Eli llamo al doctor y le dijo que si podía ver a Trixie, el doctor asintió salió de cuarto y se dirigió a Trixie, se acercó al oído de Trixie y le dijo que Eli quería verla, ella sonrió de la nada y siguió al doctor, le abrió amablemente la puerta, Trixie entro y el doctor cerró la puerta, Eli sonrió, Trixie se sentó al lado de Eli:

-y bien para que querías verme-dijo Trixie emocionada

-bueno es que, por donde comienzo esa carta significa todo lo que siento por ti, eres especial eres más que solo ser una persona hermosa… eres única eres todo lo que me importa en este planeta si pudiera demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti eres...pero antes de que eli pudiera terminar de decir todo lo que sentía por ella Trixie le dio un beso en los labios, el quedo paralizado, Trixie se separó poco a poco y dijo

-ahora entiendes eso es lo que siento por ti-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa en su cara

Eli quedo hecho piedra no se movía solo se quedaba embobado en los ojos verdes de aquella chica que lo observaba con felicidad, Trixie se separó lentamente y le tomo su mano ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que se oyó un ruido en la puerta alguien abrió lentamente la puerta era Mario quien no dudó en decir:

-vaya que hermosa pareja hay aquí lamentablemente Trixie es mi novia Eli- dijo Mario algo celoso y molesto porque vio en beso que Trixie le dio a Eli

A eli le empezó a doler la cien muy fuerte un dolor que jamás había sentido, llevo sus manos a la cien y se sobo lentamente un rato después se calmó, no lograba asimilar las cosas, sentía como si fuera un fantasma como si no estuviera ahí como si fuera invisible para todos, Trixie lo miro con angustia volteo a ver a Mario y el sintió como la mirada de Trixie lo fulminaba.

Mario se salió y volvió a dejar a esos 2 solos

Trixie estaba avergonzada, Eli estaba algo molesto pero se quedó callado no dijo ni una palabra a Trixie

-vamos Trixie di algo, tal vez arruinare la amistad entre Eli y yo pero al menos valió el intento - dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos, Trixie se atrevió a hablar

-Eli si crees que fui una persona que no debió de tener tu amistad por favor dímelo y me alejare de ti para siempre y jamás me volverás a ver en tu vida – dijo Trixie

-es q... Trixie no me lo tomes a mal pero quiero estar un rato solo- dijo Eli

-Eli x favor… quiero estar contigo… - dijo Trixie un tanto insistente

-Por favor Trixie… no quiero sacar lo peor de mí y menos con una persona tan linda como tú- dijo Eli

-bueno está bien pero al rato vendré para aclarar las cosas contigo- dijo Trixie, se dirigió a la puerta y salió

Eli quedo decepcionado como si algo se hubiera dañado en su corazón, como si este se hubiera partido en 2 él estaba mal, el simplemente vio lo positivo de las cosas pero cuando algo lo apuñalaba por la espalda se sentía deprimido, a veces se sentía decaído pero no lo mostraba frente a su equipo ya que no quería que se sintieran inseguros de sí mismos, era lo más difícil de ser el líder de la banda.

Unos minutos bastaron para que se recuperara del mal animo en el que estaba además tenía que arreglar las cosas y él no quería estar mal frente a Trixie, al parecer ya bastaba con el accidente que tuvo y a él no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a Trixie aunque ella si lo hacía con él.

* * *

Bueno perdón que les haya tardado tanto para subir este capitulo.. es que tenia que terminar la tarea y mis proyectos y ningún dia me dio tiempo .. y el próximo no se hasta cuando estará ya que la próxima semana hay exámenes .. y pues ustedes ya se imaginaran .. saludos


	6. El pasado y la carta

-Muy bien Eli, Trixie llegara en cualquier segundo o tal vez minuto y no quiero sacar lo peor que nadie ha visto en mí con una chica que solo busca felicidad y alguien que la comprenda y apoye… pero que hare? ¿Cómo resolveré esto? ¿Cómo hare que Trixie se quede conmigo y no con Mario? ¿Cómo resolveré todas estas preguntas? Debo de planear una estrategia pero la única que sabe hacer eso es Trixie simplemente soy una basura sin ella... Me hace tanta falta tenerla a mi lado apoyándome, ella es la que me comprende, ella hace mis días hermosos con solo verla me enamoro cada vez mas de ella... piensa Eli como puedes olvidar a alguien que ha marcado tu vida y esa vida es ella… halle en ella un amor inexplicable que jamás había hallado con otras chicas… No me puedo enojar con ella… Lo acepto Trixie Sting es mi debilidad… aunque solo yo escuche mis propios sentimientos y solo yo sé lo que me pasa puedo admitir que sin ella mi mundo se iría abajo haría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz pero tengo que resolver esto con ella decirle todo lo que siento… vamos Eli ármate de valor no seas un cobarde… aunque a lo mejor ya lo sabe por el video que le hice la otra noche pero no del todo no sabe lo que siento por ella no sabe que ha sacado lo mejor de mi… esperen eso ya lo sabe … moriré … vamos Eli date valor abre las puertas de tu corazón y admite lo que sientes por ella… inspírate…piensa en ella…en lo hermosa que es … Dijo Eli en sus pensamientos pero unos segundos más tarde su babosa salto y lo miro enojado ya que no quería que entre Trixie y Eli hubiera problemas ya que los 2 se amaban mutuamente y si esto acababa tal vez toda la familia tenga problemas y después estos problemas lleguen a mayores hasta hacer que la Banda se separe para siempre y cada uno elija su propio camino… Eli lo miro y en sus ojos pudo ver que estaba enojado

-Lo se Burpy, descuida arreglare las cosas con Trixie y que ella elija lo que le hace bien para ella aunque la decisión que elija sea que nos separemos me dolerá en el alma pero esa sería su decisión todos dependemos de ella incluso yo, ya que ella es mi debilidad- dijo Eli

Burpy se sorprendió al ver que su amo por fin había aceptado que su debilidad era Trixie y que sin ella no podía vivir, no podía creerlo y no pudo evitar poner esa cara de sorpresa ante la confesión del chico Shane, Eli se puso un poco nervioso ante la mirada de Burpy

-Te entiendo, no te esperabas esto de mi pero te digo algo Burpy esa chica me hace la persona más feliz del mundo y luchare por ella hasta el final- dijo Eli llenándose de valor y ver lo positivo que esto le traía

Unos minutos después Trixie toca la puerta, la abre lentamente y se encuentra con aquel chico con quien quería hablar

-Perdón que suene insistente pero enserio no quiero que esto se quede así quiero arreglar este problema entre tú y yo- dijo Trixie

-Está bien no te preocupes pasa toma asiento- dijo Eli de la forma más amable

Trixie sinceramente no se esperaba aquella actitud del chico pero no le tomo importancia y se sentó al lado de Eli

Hubo un silencio, Eli se armó de valor, abrió su corazón y las palabras fluyeron diciendo lo siguiente

-Mira Trixie mi vida jamás ha tenido sentido, recuerdo que antes cuando iva en la primaria me gustaba hablar con todos mis compañeros pero después eso cambio desde el dia que falleció mi mama y mi hermana al dia siguiente solo solía estar solo cuando alguien se me acercaba para hablarme simplemente me quedaba callado y eso hacía que se alejaran de mí ,mis únicas amigas en ese momento era la soledad y la tristeza , me la vivía recordando en ese momento y martirizándome con los recuerdos, todos esos días viví deprimido y triste mi papa jamás lo notaba a veces no estaba cuando más lo necesitaba antes de que mi hermana y mi mamá se fueran de este mundo yo sentía un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte algo me decía que alguien no iva a estar aquí para verme cada dia y justo tenía que llegar ese día, me sentí mal conmigo mismo pero poco a poco conforme pasaron los años lo supere ,al dia siguiente fui a la escuela me fue muy bien pero por dentro empezaba a preocuparme algo me decía que mi padre ya no iva a estar aquí lo sentía en mi corazón tenía esa desesperación necesitaba contactarme con él, saber que estaba bien, saber que seguía salvando Bajoterra como siempre necesitaba escucharlo oír su voz ,que su voz me tranquilizara y me dijera que todo está bien pero espere con ansias salir de la primaria para irme a mi casa pero cuando llegue algo me seguía insistiendo que mi padre no iva a estar aquí trate de llamarlo pero no me contestaba eso me preocupo más comencé a llorar de la desesperación no sabía si mi padre estaría bien o mal hasta que llego la noche me fui a dormir pero al momento de acostarme y apenas cerrar los ojos llego Burpy a mi ventana fue cuando supe que mi papá ya se había ido y tal vez para siempre me puse triste pero tenía que superarlo no llore por él ya que siempre me decía que cuando llegara el dia de su muerte tenía que preocuparme por proteger Bajoterra más no llorar por una perdida, ya que llorar no iva a hacer que mi padre regresara, mi abuela me estuvo cuidando por esos 2 años cuando por fin cumplí 15 años mi abuela me dijo que me quedara al menos ese día para celebrar mi cumple y para que este dia no se olvide, lo cumplí me quede ese día y fue especial mis primos llegaron al igual que toda mi familia celebraron mi cumpleaños pero a la vez era una despedida ya que al dia siguiente tenía que irme y así fue al dia siguiente prepare mis cosas y me fui me despedí de mi abuela y le prometí que la volvería a ver un dia o al menos mandarle mensajes para decirle como me va, cuando por fin baje me sorprendí todo era diferente, y recuerdo ese día que te vi, salvaste mi vida y pues no lo sé sentí una conexión y sentí que debía conocerte, pero como siempre me iva mal esta no iva a ser la excepción, sentí que esto iva a ser igual que todos los demás días(deprimente y triste)pero hice lo posible por cambiar mi estilo de vida, cuando te conocí me puse muy nervioso ya que no sabía cómo hablarle a una chica tome valor y me atreví pero al verte a esos hermosos ojos verdes sentí que debía conocerte y jamás dejarte ir es como si algo nos tuviera que haber unido como si entre tú y yo existiera un lazo rojo invisible que de la nada nos conectó, como si estuviéramos destinados a conocernos sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia en el que estemos el hilo puede estirarse o contraerse pero jamás romperse- dijo Eli

Trixie quedo impresionada por el sentimentalismo de aquel chico Shane de cierta forma se sorprendió y mucho

-Entiende Trixie procesa la información… Eli te ama acéptalo tú lo amas también y el abrió su corazón para decirte lo que siente por ti… correspóndele de la misma forma… no lo rechaces…-dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos

-No sé qué decir… me dejaste sin palabras… - dijo Trixie

-Supongo que no me correspondes como yo creía- dijo Eli algo decaído

- Eli ahora tu escúchame no es lo que tú crees… y Mario pues ya te explique no lo amo y en cambio a ti siento algo mayor por ti es algo inexplicable pero me gusta ,eres la persona más importante que haya existido me alegro mucho de haberte conocido y todo eso lo exprese en una carta que hace tiempo te quería dar pero fui una cobarde y no me atreví a verte a la cara y decir que eres lo más importante para mí y que te escribí una carta sinceramente no lo podía hacer pero ahora me atrevo a leer lo que yo misma escribí para alguien como tu Eli y dice así:

Trixie comenzó a leer la carta pero a la misma vez pensaba

-Estoy leyendo… por fin me atrevi a decirle lo que siento por él solo cuesta esperar su respuesta respecto a la carta- dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos

La carta decía lo siguiente:

Querido Eli:

Desde el primer dia que llegaste aquí sentí una conexión entre tú y yo, algo nuevo, un sentimiento que jamás había encontrado con otro chico solamente contigo, en ese momento te volviste especial para mí pero no lo suficiente, cuando te salve de ese tipo y me miraste con una cara de confusión estuve a punto de sonrojarme fuertemente pero pude aguantar, te dije lo que necesitabas para sobrevivir aquí en bajoterra y hui como una completa cobarde ,cuando dijiste que quien era no te conteste y algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía conocerte de alguna o de otra forma, me supuse que como eras nuevo en bajoterra deberías ir a batirte a duelo con alguien en el campo de batalla y así que me dirigí lo más rápido posible, llegue ahí en cuestión de minutos , cuando llegue todos se encontraban entrenando con sus babosas aproveche el momento y saque mi cámara para grabar a todos cuando oí un ruido eran varios tonos de burla que decían que tú te creías un Shane y en verdad no lo eras, me moleste al ver a esos tipos burlarse de ti , cuando vi que te acercabas, me eche para atrás y me escondí entre la gente vi que estabas volteado mirando a los lanzadores entrenar con sus babosas aproveche la oportunidad tal vez la única que tendría para conocerte y me acerque conté hasta tres y me di valor para hablarte lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir que estorbabas mi toma y justo en ese momento en el que volteaste para decirme que lo sentías me puse muy nerviosa me reconociste rápidamente y no dudaste en hablarme, yo estaba feliz al ver que estabas contento y a la vez te note algo nervioso al tratar de hablarme mi corazón latía a la par de tu mirada, tenía la necesidad de conocerte tú eras diferente lo sentía dentro de mi yo imagine que serias alguien presumido pero cuando te conocí más a fondo me enamore aún más de ti, todo me gustaba de ti eras algo especial, hoy puedo admitir que te amo pero saber si tú me amas eso lo iré descubriendo poco a poco, Mario simplemente es mi amigo el me mando miles de cartas, flores y regalos y si le decía que no podría ser su novia hubiera hecho algo horrible se hubiera accidentado, y no quería que lo hiciera por mi culpa, no quería aceptar pero me vi obligada a hacerlo, unos varios meses después te conocí y fue cuando me arrepentí ,te conocí y mi mundo dio un giro totalmente, te volviste mi mejor amigo, me contabas lo que tenías y yo con gusto te ayudaba porque me importabas más allá de ser mi mejor amigo ,siempre te miraba y suspiraba, procuraba llevar mi meca al lado tuyo quería escucharte, quería sentirme protegida, quería tener a alguien protegiéndome y mientras tú me protegías yo ayudaba a la demás personas a sentirse protegidas me sentía feliz pero cuando estaba con Mario siempre me sentía aburrida el presumía sus virtudes pero jamás supo reconocer sus defectos , estando contigo mi mundo daba un giro totalmente y si alguna vez te herí jamás fue mi intención ,tu eres una persona especial tienes un buen corazón, tú corazón trata de soportar todo los golpes que te da la vida pero simplemente los guardas y no los demuestras ante la banda por eso es muy importante cuidarlo al igual que tu mirada tu corazón es frágil y cuando menos lo espero ya va a ser tarde para remediarlo, la vida se va muy rápido cada dia es como si estuviera viviendo una película de amor pero a la vez esta va muy rápido no sabes cuándo ni dónde la vida pueda darte sorpresas por eso viviré contigo y si la vida nos lo permite tal vez eternamente pero aún estamos muy jóvenes como para pensar en el amor eterno, quiero estar contigo eres especial eres tú no finges ser una persona, jamás me cansare de repetírtelo eres mi todo pero a la vez mi nada, estando lejos y si algún dia me peleo contigo me sentiré mal conmigo misma me odiare ... tengo la dicha de tenerte, tú eres la persona que me da fuerzas para sostenerme cada dia tu eres mi energía tu eres mi todo, tu eres lo que me da ánimos y si me pongo nerviosa a veces es que siento que lo notas pero no lo demuestras, cuando me enamore de ti todo cambio te miraba con amor procuraba jamás sentirme mal para no ver la cara de preocupación en tu rostro me gustaba ser feliz y el motivo de felicidad eres tú y siempre tu ... jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, halle sentimientos jamás encontrados en mi descubrí que más allá de ser una persona ordinaria eres la única estrella que brilla en toda mi galaxia eres la llave de mi corazón eres mi razón de vivir y si pudiera te daría el mundo entero para demostrar lo mucho que te amo y aunque aún no seamos novios tengo la dicha de decirte te amo y admitir que te quiero, quiero estar contigo mirarte cada vez q estamos en un duelo me da ánimos y fuerzas para vencer a los rivales tengo esperanza que algún dia tú me demuestres lo que sientes y yo sé que siempre voy a contar contigo ya que somos un equipo, si un dia sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del planeta , empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te amo

Te quiero demasiado si supieras cuanto comenzarías a entender que eres especial y jamás me cansare de decírtelo eres especial una y mil veces te quiero de manera que solo tú sabes sacar lo mejor que hay en el fondo de mi corazón, yo lo único que necesito es ser feliz sentirme protegida con cada uno de tus abrazos, de tus besos y de tus miradas, tú me haces viajar hasta la galaxia entera y no querer bajar de ahí hasta terminar de contar las estrellas.

Espero que el amor que hay entre nosotros dos jamás se acabe que sea eterno, con solo verte me inspiro, me lleno de energía, y cuando me miras, me derrito ante ti me pongo nerviosa, me sonrojo. Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa y me arrepiento de no hablarte cuando te salve la vida ese dia me di cuenta que eres una persona leal y que guardas muchos sentimientos aun no encontrados, tú eres mi sol y mi luna a la vez, eres mi todo y solo tú sabes cómo hacerme feliz ,es amor puro e inolvidable entre nosotros dos... el amor es bello, es infinito espero que algún dia entiendas que yo te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo jamás descubrí este sentimiento, es algo difícil de explicar con palabras pero si con acciones, por favor te pido que me perdones.

PD: te amo demasiado y te necesito aquí a mi lado.

Atte: Trixie

Eli quedo asombrado

-Wow… yo sabía que le importaba pero no de esa manera y ¿ella vive de mí? Pero si soy yo el que vive de ella dia con dia, pero por favor Eli no te enojes con una persona como ella, ella tiene sus razones por la cual acepto ser novia de Mario y la entiendo, que por cierto Mario se me hace un tanto presumido al respecto…- pensó Eli

-Trixie me dejaste sin palabras…-dijo Eli

Ella solo sonrió

-Y bueno te pido perdón no era mi intención-dijo Trixie

-No fue tu culpa, fuel la mía por no saber las razones en porque lo hacías-dijo Eli

-Pero ahora que razono y proceso la información, tu madre y tu hermana murieron?-dijo Trixie

-Ella murió cuando tan solo tenía 6 años-dijo Eli

-Pero ¿de qué?-dijo Trixie

-Mira Trix no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero cambiar de tema esto me pone cada vez peor y no quiero arruinar este momento tan feliz-dijo Eli

-Bueno, perdón si te hago tantas preguntas- dijo Trixie algo apenada

-No pidas perdón, es que ahorita aún no lo he superado y pues tal vez después te cuente pero después -dijo Eli

-Bueno pero ya cambiemos de tema yo tampoco quiero arruinarlo con mis preguntas, y pues jamás te dije lo que en verdad sentía por ti hasta ahorita – dijo Trixie

-Yo siento lo mismo pero jamás te lo dije cara a cara porque me apenaba, ahora me siento un completo cobarde-dijo Eli

-Yo también pero a pesar de esto TE AMO y demasiado más de lo que tú crees-dijo Trixie sin temor a sonrojarse ya que lo tenía que admitir

-Yo también TE AMO y yo vivo más de ti, tu eres mi todo, me haces sentir feliz, me inspiras, esos ojos me dan fuerzas para no decaerme cada dia, no muestro debilidad ya que tu estas ahí y tú eres mi fuerza ante todo- dijo Eli

Trixie se impresiono más…Al parecer Eli es especial aunque ya lo había mencionado en su carta pero sentía que era su vida y agradeció haber tenido la única oportunidad de conocerlo.

Mario estaba celoso y sus celos podían llegar al extremo si no los controlaba, pero creo que ya era tarde para controlarlos ya no podía, tenía que hacer algo para separar a Trixie de Eli y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.


	7. Mario ¿celoso? Hasta donde podra llegar

Bueno aquí esta ya la séptima parte disfrútenla

* * *

Eli se alegró al saber que la chica pelirroja sentía lo mismo por él y el sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Todo este instante fue feliz para mi incluso olvide a Mario, lo quiero pero no como novio simplemente como amigo pero que me dirá Mario al ver que en este instante estoy con Eli y no con él, nunca lo he visto enojado…Trixie tranquilízate no tengas miedo tu eres una chica lista y tú puedes, puedes afrontarlo a menos que el miedo se apodere de mí y pues no sé qué hare … tranquilízate ya todo estará bien no pienses en Mario tu solo se feliz como siempre has sido vamos-dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos

Se olvidó de eso por un rato y fue feliz, Trixie platico con Eli durante horas al parecer a Eli no le molestaba ya que le encantaba oír la voz de la chica pelirroja.

"Me encanta oír su voz… me fascina ella es todo para mí… al parecer la vida me recompenso al tener varios años de sufrimiento pero ahora después que la vida me enseño a ser fuerte simplemente debo aprender a ser feliz con la persona que amo y lo que me importa más en este mundo es verla feliz y a salvo "pensó Eli

Trixie termino de contar, ya era tarde y debía irse a dormir.

-Lo siento Eli, no quiero irme pero debo descansar, mañana vuelvo temprano… Te lo prometo-dijo la pelirroja dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y salió

-que descanses-susurro Eli, sonrió, cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar a vivir en un mundo de fantasía, cosas irreales, vivir un sueño donde le encantaría estar pero ese sueño comenzaba a ser real poco a poco , todo lo que pedía era estar junto a Trixie para siempre y que nada se interpusiera en ellos dos.

Mientras tanto en el camino con Trixie…

Ella iva sola ya que Kord y Pronto habían regresado una hora antes al refugio.

"Wow… Trixie… ese si fue un gran paso…estar con Eli…fue lo más maravilloso…me encanta…vivo en sueño hecho realidad…nada podrá detenernos ahora...estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separara pero antes debo habla con Mario sobre esto…"pensó Trixie, justo cuando iba a desviarse para ir a la pizzería de Mario el apareció enfrente de ella algo enojado y celoso.

-Trix ¿porque no viniste…?-pregunto Mario

-Es que…justo quería hablar de esto…-dijo Trixie

-Sé que has estado con tu "mejor amigo" pero no es excusa para dejarme de lado…Trixie te necesito…-dijo Mario

-Mario…sabes que yo no te correspondo…-dijo la pelirroja

Mario agacho a mirada, algo cambio dentro de él, algo se quebró, su corazón se partió algo paso en él es como si hubiera cambiado de un segundo a otro, levanto la mirada y miro a la pelirroja con desprecio, la chica comenzó a llenarse de miedo y se puso nerviosa.

Mario solo ignoro a la pelirroja, se voltio maldiciendo a alguien en lo bajo mientras se iba, pero antes volteo a ver a Trixie y le dijo:

-Cuando todo te este yendo mal te acordaras de mi- dijo Mario con una sonrisa que mostraba odio y rencor

Trixie estaba preocupada y ansiosa por saber que haría Mario en contra de ella o tal vez de su amado Eli Shane… el resto del camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer Mario cuando estaba celoso y enojado al extremo.

"No sé porque estoy nerviosa… porque debería estar nerviosa Mario sería incapaz de hacer algo como esto… lo hará..?.. Trixie deja de pensar en esto tu solo duerme… y mañana será un nuevo día…Es que si le hace daño a Eli no sé qué voy a hacer… me preocuparía demasiado…me sentiría deprimida… ya basta Trixie! Deja de pensar en eso…piensa en el dia de mañana…piensa…piensa…" pensó Trixie

Todo el camino dejo de pensar en eso, llego al refugio, dejo su meca en el garaje y subió a su cuarto a dormir.

Al siguiente dia Trixie se despertó lo más temprano posible ya que no pudo dormir, se arregló, se maquillo y salió del refugio mucho antes de que Kord y Pronto despertaran.

Al estar en el hospital le pregunto al doctor:

-Puedo entrar a ver a Eli-dijo la pelirroja con esos ojitos suplicantes

-está bien-dijo el doctor

Trixie sonrió y entro a ver a Eli, el chico seguía durmiendo, Trixie sonrió al ver a Eli a salvo.

"Hoy es el gran dia Trixie por fin Eli saldrá del hospital y nos iremos al refugio y todo va a ser normal" pensó Trixie

Eli comenzó a dejar de respirar, comenzó a perder el pulso, Trixie se espantó y fue en busca de ayuda pero para cuando llego el doctor Eli ya se había ido.

-Eli-dijo Trixie con las lágrimas de fuera

-Por favor no te vayas… no Eli… nooo

La chica pelirroja despertó

-ahhh…-dijo la ojiverde

Trixie tenía el corazón acelerado

-Solo fue un sueño-dijo Trixie más calmada

Todo el resto de la mañana Trixie no pudo dormir, dieron las 9:00am, Trixie ya se había arreglado, tomo a su "arsenal" y se fue al hospital a ver a su príncipe azul.

Llego al hospital… entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Eli… Eli ya había despertado hace un rato.

-Hola Trix!-dijo Eli

-Hola Eli, perdón por no llegar más temprano pero bien o mal aquí estoy-dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa en su cara

- No te preocupes Trix aparte me acabo de despertar hace 10 min, solo estaba hablando con Burpy-dijo el ojiazul devolviéndole una sonrisa a la documentalista

La babosa infierno jamás se separó de él durante esos días estaba ahí para protegerlo.

La documentalista miro a Burpy y le regalo una sonrisa

-Gracias por cuidarlo por mí-dijo Trixie

La babosa le sonrió, Trixie le acaricio su cabecita.

-Trix! Una pregunta ¿arreglaste todo con Mario?-pregunto el peli azul

La chica solo agacho la cabeza y entristeció

-Donde Mario te haga algo me las va a pagar-dijo Eli

-Ayer me lo encontré cuando iba de camino al refugio me dijo cosas extrañas, el jamás me habría dicho eso pero algo cambio en él no sé si fue por las palabras que le mencione ayer-dijo la pelirroja algo triste

-Trix! En unos días saldré de aquí y te protegeré, jamás te va a pasar nada, no quiero que ese imbécil (perdón por la palabra pero no me quedo de otra) te haga daño, eres lo más importante para mí, o mejor dicho te volviste parte fundamental en mi vida y algo dentro de mí me dice que debo protegerte, cuidarte, darte ánimos-dijo el ojiazul

-Si pero Eli se cuidarme sola- dijo la chica

-Con eso no basta, sé que tienes debilidades y una de esas debilidades se llama corazón – dijo el ojiazul algo preocupado por la ojiverde

-Si lo sé, pero…

-tu muestras fuerza, parece que lo puedes aguantar todo pero por dentro las palabras que te pueda llegar a decir Mario te hieren y algo se quiebra haciendo que pierdas los combates o no planees una buena estrategia- a completo el chico Shane

La chica solo sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes algo… debo salir de aquí este mismo dia, no soportare que ese imbécil te haga daño-dijo el peli azul

-No Ei debes recuperarte… yo estaré bien- dijo Trix

-No creo que estés bien…-dijo-El chico Shane

-Si sabes…nunca he visto a Mario enojado así que…puedo arreglarlo-dijo Trixie

-Bueno… se me olvidaba que puedes cuidarte sola-dijo Eli con una sonrisa

-No siempre, a veces necesito de tu ayuda… y que me protejas…-dijo la ojiverde ligeramente colorada

El chico Shane solo sonrió

-Jamás olvides que te quiero-dijo el peli azul

-Jamás lo haría-dijo la ojiverde

- Y si algo pasara que destruyera nuestra relación…-dijo el chico peli azul algo triste por aquella pregunta

-Pues… trataría de arreglarlo… y jamás me rendiría hasta ver resuelto el caso- dijo la pelirroja tratando de animar al Shane

Eli solo sonrió, pero una sonrisa que mostraba amor puro y cariño.

Ahora le tocaba al chico contarle algo sobre su vida a la chica pelirroja así que sol miro a Trixie

-Bueno me toca contarte algo sobre mi vida-dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa

La chica asintió.

-Bueno me toca a mí escucharte esta vez- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa-

El chico Shane le hablo de su vida mientras la pelirroja solo lo escuchaba con atención y fijándose en cada detalle.

"Me encanta oír su voz… es tan aslkfjsf… simplemente me encanta… por fin algo bueno llego a mi vida y si no me equivoco ese algo jamás se va a ir de aquí… bueno eso es lo que creo… enserio… lo amo mucho…pero Mario es lo que se interpone entre estos 2…que hará… aun me preocupa pero finjo está bien espero que Eli no lo note…" pensó la pelirroja

Un rato después Eli termino, la chica quedo asombrada jamás se había esperado esta vida tan horrible… bueno al menos unas partes...

Pero cuando Eli acabo, el dia había llegado a su fin ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría quedado contando su historia?... al parecer a Trixie no le importo pero no quería separarse de Eli, no quería volver al refugio sola, no quería despertarse y no ver a su príncipe azul dándole los buenos días, quería tenerlo cerca, pero no se podía hacer nada, tenía que dejarlo ya que se tenía que curar.

-Bueno Eli me tengo que ir… a descansar se ha dicho- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno adiós Trix… espero verte mañana- dijo el ojiazul, dicho esto la chica salir del lugar… se dirigió a su meca, se montó y se fue por el camino que siempre utilizaba para llegar al refugio pero algo le decía que alguien iba a aparecer enfrente de ella, la chica ignoro este sentimiento y siguió pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mario se encontraba a unos kilómetros apuntándole con su lanzadora, en la lanzadora se encontraba una babosa electroshock, Mario la disparo, este le dio a su meca haciendo que esta se retorciera y sacara humo, el motor había quedado destruido, ahora el chico se encontraba apuntándole con una carnero, la chica solo entro en shock, Mario se había convertido en una persona despiadada y sin corazón, apunto hacia la chica y le disparo, la chica entro en pánico pero no sabía qué hacer, la babosa carnero se acercaba más y más a ella… la chica solo cerro los ojos al parecer no podía hacer nada, este era su fin, al parecer ya no existía un mañana para ella, ya no podría ver a su príncipe azul y platicar, al parecer este era su final….

La babosa carnero se acercó más y más hasta darle a….

* * *

Continuara..

Bueno por fin aquí esta espero que les haya gustado... pero antes les informo que no se si mi fic sobre el especial de Halloween vaya a quedar en menos de una semana... me faltan capítulos y pues no se que hacer... estarían de acuerdo si lo termino después de el mes de noviembre... tengo mucho trabajo.. tareas y demás ya me comprenderán... ustedes deciden...

Saludos a todos en especial a:

JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra: últimamente no he hablado contigo pero espero que estés bien y tus comentarios me ayudan a ser mejor cada día y me suben el animo cuando estoy triste, nunca cambies

Madeline Crixar Hitter: Muchas pero muchas gracias por apoyarme,explicarme como utilizar fanfiction, tambn por ayudarme y darme ánimos en subir este fic, sin tu ayuda no se que hubiera hecho


	8. Descubriendo secretos

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 por fin espero que lo disfruten...

Se descubriera un nuevo secreto...

* * *

Trixie abrió esos hermosos ojos verdes que enloquecerían a cualquiera que los viera para observar que había pasado, al mirar una persona se encontraba enfrente de ella mirándola, montado en una meca en forma de lobo, con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, con un pie enyesado, un color de cabello negro azulado, hermosos ojos celeste claro, alguien hermoso y fácil de reconocer.

-Eli…-dijo la pelirroja un tanto desconcertada por que ni ella sabía que había pasado, en que momento llego, ni a qué hora ese alguien que la volvía loca vendría a rescatarla.

-Si ese soy yo… ahora sube debemos irnos- dijo el ojiazul extendiendo su mano para poder ayudar a su "princesa".

-Pero mi meca…está descompuesta...no la voy a dejar aquí…-dijo la chica sin pensar en otra posible solución

-Ven sube en la mía debemos alejarnos lo más posible de este tipo y por tu meca vendremos luego pero lo importante ahora es alejarnos de aquí - dijo el ojiazul un tanto molesto por el daño que le había causado a su "princesa" y todo por lo celoso que estaba de él.

-Este tipo es su novio…- dijo Mario con toda furia posible que podría matar a cualquiera con su simple mirada amenazadora que tenía en su rostro…sin duda estaba celoso y mucho más de lo que se piensa.

-Pues creo que esto no va a ser posible…-dijo la ojiverde montándose en la meca de aquel chico Shane

-Ja…que mal chiste…-dijo Mario con sarcasmo y toda maldad posible como si alguien se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo, como si algo hubiera cambiado, no parecía ser él, pero no todo es lo que parece.

-Sabes algo Mario… tu error fue dañar a alguien que solo intento hacerte feliz-dijo Trixie con un ánimo muy debajo del suelo.

-Pues tal vez deba eliminar a Eli para que sepas lo que se siente esta solo- dijo Mario decidido y con una sonrisa que casi parecía ser aprendiz de Blakk

"Enserio eliminarme… eso se oye feo pero que alguien te desee la muerte por los estúpidos celos… eso se oye peor… luchare hasta el final y no me detendré hasta ver a Trixie sana y salva… no mataría a Mario… jamás mataría a nadie por lo mucho que desee verlo muerto…para eso hay otra salida y esa salida se llama luchar hasta el final…Trixie te defenderé hasta el final con tal de ver de nuevo tu hermosa sonrisa y hermosos ojos verdes…aunque no lo sepas yo te quiero y te quiero a morir… ahora a buscar una salida…"pensó el chico

Eli volteo a ver a Trixie.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto el chico

-Lista para que exactamente- respondió dudosa Trixie

Eli le paso el casco protector a Trixie para que se protegiera, ella se lo puso, el apretó el botón verde, su meca se transformó en una impresionante moto, impactante Eli acelero pero trato de no acelerar demasiado ya que a un cierto kilometro las babosas se iluminarían por la metamorfosis y la velocidad.

-Eli, deberías bajar la velocidad-dijo la ojiverde, comenzaba a preocuparle el chico ya que debía estar en el hospital, esto le afectaría,

"Trixie tranquilízate… pero me preocupa su estado…y que tal si se cae de la meca y se le vuelve a lastimar el pie…no me lo perdonaría esto sería mi culpa… Eli no está en condiciones para conducir…ni mucho menos para acelerar… esto está muy pero muy mal…" pensó la chica y esto le bajo mucho el ánimo pero aun cuando las cosas estaban peor, Mario apareció frente a ellos, Eli freno, pero esto le causo un mal en su pie lo que hizo que Eli hiciera una mueca de dolor, Mario sonrió con malicia, apunto y disparo una babosa electroshock pero justo cuando todo estaba peor llego Kord lanzando una carnero quien desvió a la babosa elecktroshock golpeándola con fuerza.

-¿Mario? Eres tan irreconocible y todo por unos malditos celos que tienes hacia Eli no puedes parar ya…- dijo Kord tratando de hacer recapacitar a Mario pero creo que esto lo enfureció más, Kord al ver su gesto de malicia solo se preocupó más, no era él, algo lo había cambiado, algo se había quebrado y Kord iba a averiguar a fondo que le pasaba al lanzador.

-Para tu parecer Kord jamás cambiare este soy el nuevo yo y así me gusta ser…- dijo Mario sin quitar de su rostro esa horrible sonrisa y esa horrible mirada amenazadora que "mataría a quien se le atravesara en el camino"

-Bueno pues si eres el "nuevo" Mario entonces puedo revelar algunos secretos ocultos…-dijo el troll

-Ha…puedes revelar lo que sea ya nada de mi vida pasada me importa solo importa el dia de hoy…- dicho esto bajo de su meca, Kord sonrió algo se traía entre manos y estaba seguro que esto rompería su relación con Trixie y Eli y Trixie estarían juntos cueste lo que cueste.

-Mmm…ok comenzare a hablar todo lo que se y lo que vi ese dia…-dijo el troll con una sonrisa mientras tanto Eli y Trixie se habían quedado callados, Eli no hablaba ya que ese dolor comenzaba a hacerse más grande, Trixie comenzaba a preocuparse por Eli ya que estaba callado y se sobaba constantemente su pierna enyesada.

-Eli ¿estás bien?- pregunto la ojiverde a pesar de todo seguía preocupándose por el bienestar del chico "Que pregunta tan tonta… obvio que está bien…pero algo me dice que le paso algo… no deja de sobarse la pierna…que le habrá pasado… habrá huido del hospital con tal de salvarme…todavía no lo dan de alta…debo investigar más a fondo y debo conseguir respuestas a todas estas dudas que tengo" se dijo a sí misma la chica.

-Si estoy bien solo que mi pierna…-el peli azul no pudo terminar la oración cuando de pronto-ahh… mi pierna…-el chico estaba un tanto pálido a lo que la chica se preocupó, debía llevarlo rápido al hospital pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Llegaría a tiempo o tal vez sería muy tarde?

-Kord! Deja esto a un lado y vamos que Eli se está sintiendo un poco mal- dijo la pelirroja preocupada ya que el chico tenía muy baja la presión

"Enserio dolería mucho… ni el más grande lanzador aguanta ese dolor… uff… que cobarde…" pensó Mario

Trixie se cambió de lugar con Eli, ella debería conducir para llevar a Eli al hospital lo más rápido posible, Trixie acelero, pero antes le puso el casco protector a Eli, acelero y convirtió a "Blaki" (no sé cómo se dice ya me disculparan) a una meca-moto, trato de llegar lo más rápido posible no quería que su amado se pusiera peor de lo que estaba.

Kord se había quedado atrás con Mario, así que solo se subió a la meca, se decepciono, Mario jamás había tratado a una chica así, ni mucho menos a alguien como Trixie, Kord se decepciono demasiado.

-Esto no se quedara así Mario tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y Trixie estará tan lejos de ti que lamentaras haber hecho esto y todo-_suspiro_- con unos simples celos...- dicho esto acelero su meca para alcanzar a su amigo y a la chica.

Llegaron lo más rápido posible, Trixie fue a hablar con el doctor mientras Kord ayudaba a su amigo

-Eli te encuentras mejor o estas empeorando...- pregunto Kord, Eli estaba un poco pálido, no tenía fuerzas, pero aun así contesto la pregunta de Kord

-Kord estoy empeorando… me escape del hospital…-dijo el ojiazul con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Pero porque lo hiciste…-dijo un confundido Kord

-Lo hice por amor Kord… quería proteger a Trixie aun cuando mi vida me costara…preferiría dar mi vida… con tal de verla sonreír una última vez… daría todo… la quiero y mucho…mejor dicho la amo… la verdad no quiero perderla… y cuando me entere que estaba de novia con Mario entristecí, me decepcione de mí mismo, no quería vivir, en ese instante mi corazón no quería seguir latiendo, sinceramente ella es a la persona que amo… la quiero más que nada… ella me sube el ánimo todos los días… ella es mi todo…por eso debo protegerla - dijo el peli azul

Kord se sorprendió al ver que Eli escucho a su corazón y por fin dijo lo que sentía pero esta vez se lo tenía que decir a Trixie pero creo que este no sería el momento indicado para hablar sobre amor y esas cosas ya que Eli se encontraba mal por un rival de mucha reputación y mucha popularidad.

Kord ayudo a Eli, el chico se dirigió adentro para que lo atendieran y revisaran, Trixie llego con los chicos y traía a su lado al doctor quien estaba preocupado por la apariencia del chico ojiazul.

-Pero… como se escapó…- dijo el doctor un tanto sorprendido por la astucia del chico Shane

-Pues cada quien tiene sus secretos… ahora puede revisar a Eli no sabemos que le está pasando…-dijo la ojiverde con una tristeza y ánimos que deprimirían a cualquiera

El doctor los guio hacia su cuarto, Kord lo ayudo a acostarse en la camilla que estaba allí, el doctor dio una señal para que la banda esperara afuera, ellos asintieron y se fueron.

-En primera no sé cómo porque huiste… si solo te faltaba un dia para que te dieran de alta… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- pregunto el doctor un tanto confundido por la decisión del chico

-Lo hice por amor…- respondió el chico en un susurro y después de eso se quedó profundamente dormido ya que el doctor le inyecto suero para que pudiera dormir mientras él le revisaba su pierna.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…

Trixie estaba muy ansiosa, necesitaba hablar con Eli, necesitaba mirarlo a esos ojos celestes claros, necesitaba sentir ese corazón latiendo al compás de su sonrisa, necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien y que nada le había pasado.

-Trixie… tranquilízate… todo estará bien…Eli se recuperara…todo saldrá bien- dijo Kord quien había notado lo ansiosa y Triste que estaba la documentalista.

-No lo creo Kord… y si no es así…no me lo perdonare jamás…- dijo la pelirroja sacando pequeñas lagrimas llenas de tristeza y soledad, al parecer era lo único que la acompañaba en esos momentos, la soledad, no importa si tuviera muchos amigos al lado de ella consolándola ella solo quería a una persona en especial quien hacía sentir sus días felices y llenos de ánimo y fuerzas para sobrevivir y esa persona era Eli.

-Tranquilízate ya…todo estará bien-dijo un troll tratando de calmar a la chica quien al parecer se encontraba al borde de la desesperación y ansiedad.

"Eli te necesito…no puedo estar ni un minuto sin verte…sin hablarte…sé que tu estas bien mejoraras… nos iremos y nada de esto abra pasado…" pensó la chica pero no pudo evitar sacar las lágrimas ya que el nudo en la garganta no la dejaría hablar… comenzó a llorar, Kord trato de tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto en el refugio….

Pronto se encontraba durmiendo como siempre cuando una babosa elecktroshock le dio toques haciendo que Pronto se levantara de un susto, gritara y callera al suelo, al calmarse observo el lugar no había nadie, se había quedado solo… busco por todos lados y no hayo a nadie, todo estaba vacío solo estaban sus babosas de él…

-mmm… deberán estar con Eli eso es- dicho esto salió del refugio y se dirigió al lugar

Mientras tanto en el hospital….

El doctor seguía examinando y revisando el pie del chico, pero al parecer todo estaba bien, solo había sido un pequeño espanto, unos minutos después salió el Doctor del cuarto, justo en ese momento llego Pronto quien se confundido al ver a Trixie llorar y el Doctor con una cara triste en su cara, por lo que pronto supuso que su líder se había ido (que ingenuo XD)

-¿Que paso aquí? Acaso Eli se…-Pronto agacho la mirada

-No digas eso Pronto… Eli no está muerto…-dijo Kord un tanto alterado ya que no podía creer lo ingenuo que era aquel topoide con nombre de Pronto

-Bueno antes que nada Eli está bien… aquel dolor solo fue un susto… pero por si las dudas tal vez deba quedarse un par de días aquí… ahora sigue dormido pero en cuestión de minutos o horas podrán verlo- dijo el doctor

Trixie se en contento, las lágrimas desaparecieron y la felicidad volvió, todo volvió a ser normal excepto por una cosa Mario atacaría en cualquier momento a Eli…

Paso una eternidad para que por fin el doctor llegue.

-Muy bien, ya pueden pasar a ver a Eli pero solo uno- dijo el doctor

Trixie acepto al parecer ella era la más ansiosa, debía ver a el chico de color de ojos celeste claro sano y salvo.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos- dijo la ojiverde, los chicos asintieron y se quedaron ahí, Trixie entro y el chico con nombre de Eli volteo a verla con esos ojos que enloquecen a cualquiera.

-Hola Eli me da mucho gusto que estés bien- dijo la ojiverde sentándose al lado de él.

-Hola Trix! A mí también me da gusto volver a verte- dijo el ojiazul mirándola con ternura a lo que la chica se sonrojo un poco y se colocó nerviosa

-Al parecer solo fue un susto lo de tu pierna- dijo Trixie intentando cambiar de tema

-Si lo sé pero lo hice por amor es lo que cuenta- dijo Eli mirándola con esos bellos ojos que hacían que su corazón de Trixie se acelerara, se sintiera amado, protegido…

Trixie sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco para darle un dulce beso, al sentir sus labios chocar, se sintieron en paz, almas gemelas por fin encontradas, unidas ,jamás nadie los iba a separar, estarían juntos hasta el final, pero si alguien se interpondría lo tendrían que separar cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de Blakk…

-Morris-llamo el doctor Blakk

-Diga Doctor Blakk-

-Necesito que llames a Twist- dijo Blakk con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara, algo tenía planeado y no era nada bueno.

-Enseguida señor- dicho esto se retiró de la oficina de aquel hombre.

Unos minutos después llego Twist

-Me llamo señor- dijo Twist

-Sí, necesito que hagas sufrir a la banda otro rato- dijo Blakk sin despegar esa sonrisa de malicia.

-si señor ¿pero si me descubren?- dijo Twist un tanto indeciso sobre la decisión de su jefe.

-No lo creo solo trata se separarlos y hacerles daño, hacerles pasar un mal rato- dio Blakk

-Ok señor…pero antes una pregunta- dijo Twist

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Blakk ya que normalmente Twist se retiraría pero esta vez no es así

- ¿cómo se supone que hare sufrir a la banda? ya que ellos están levantando sus sospechas y especialmente aquel troll quien la última vez me descubrió con Loki y ahora está levantando sus sospechas contra Mario.

-Solo ingéniatelas y así sobrevivirás… ahora sal de aquí- dijo Blakk

-Sí, hasta luego señor- dijo el rubio, dicho esto salió de la oficina.

* * *

Continuara...

Bueno aquí llego... pero antes una pregunta

A alguien le gusta NezumixShion?

¿Les gustaría una historia de ellos 2 relacionado con Bajoterra? Ustedes deciden espero sus reviews

Espero que les haya gustado...


	9. Twist!

Hola! Perdón por demorar.. disfrútenlo

* * *

**Mientras tanto con la dulce pareja….**

Trixie decidió quedarse al lado de Eli por ese dia, no quería volver al refugio ya que era muy tarde y no quería encontrarse a Mario en su camino, no quería llenarse de miedo, de furia por no poder hacer algo, que algo le pasara, que no vuelva a existir un mañana para ella, que desaparezca o peor aún que la separen de su único amor platónico en la vida…Eli Shane…

Eli y Trixie estaban agarrados de la mano y así se quedaron dormidos pero lo que no sabían era que algo iba a pasar, alguien que tenía mucho tiempo sabiendo de su vida, alguien que sabía sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, alguien que los conocía como la palma de su mano, alguien que logro engañarlos una y otra vez, alguien que se enamoró de Trixie y fingió ser Mario para estar junto a ella, ese alguien era Twist…

Twist hayo una forma para entrar al hospital, especialmente a donde se encontraba la dulce pareja descansando, viviendo en su propio mundo lleno de fantasías y realidades…Twist logro entrar sin hacer ruido, como un gato sigiloso, como el aprendiz de Blakk que era, Twist es astuto y audaz a la vez pero tiene una debilidad como todos y esa debilidad posee el nombre de corazón…él podría hacerse el fuerte todo el tiempo pero como todos ellos cada uno posee algo que los hace fallar, que les causa dolor y sufrimiento incluso a Blakk…el rubio se encontraba viendo a la pareja detenidamente sonriendo con malicia pero a la vez de tristeza, al parecer se había enamorado de Trixie profundamente pero no podía tenerla ya que ella le pertenecía a Eli al parecer no podría volver a sentirse querido, sentirse necesitado, sentirse amado… ahora con quien estaría, con quien compartiría ese cariño que hay detrás de ese lado oscuro, al parecer se había quedado solo, Blakk solo estaba con él para sus propios beneficios, Twist no tenía amigos, solo tenía a alguien llamada soledad…algún dia habrá alguien que lo quiera por quien es, lleno de maldad y lados oscuros alguien que lo comprenda y que lo apoye solo es cuestión de esperar…todo a su tiempo el destino elegirá a alguien correcto para él… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

Twist tenía planeado matar y deshacerse de Eli, saco su navaja, se acercó pero justo cuando se acercó más y más, tenía las 2 manos agarradas de la navaja, subió sus manos, apuntando al corazón del Shane, era el momento preciso podría deshacerse de él para siempre pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer simplemente no pudo algo lo detuvo, simplemente no era capaz de llegar al punto de matarlo, podría convertir a las babosas en malvadas, incluso dañar a alguien con sus simples palabras, pero matar a alguien… eso si es llegar al extremo, simplemente Twist no era de ese tipo de chicos, él solo mostraba ser un "Chico Malo" pero por dentro no lo era, por dentro es todo lo contrario… pero quien podría sacar lo bueno que hay en él…simplemente estaba solo, no tenía amigos…

Twist tiro la navaja y salió del lugar, estaba frustrado, ¿Por qué no pudo matarlo? ¿Porque? ¿Porque se le hizo tan difícil solo enterrar una navaja en el cuerpo del chico?... simplemente fue un cobarde… Twist se fue… estaba frustrado pero sabía que Blakk no lo regañaría ya que él nunca le mando a matar al chico, solo se divertía verlo sufrir...

Se estaba haciendo de dia y Twist seguía vagando sin rumbo alguno pensando en cosas, él quería regresar el tiempo y tratar de mejor manera a Trixie, quererla como se debía, amarla como desearía, el daría todo lo que fuera tan solo porque cierta chica pelirroja se enamorara de él, pero eso era técnicamente imposible, ella ahora esta con Eli y nada puede cambiar eso, Twist daría todo lo que fuera por tener a alguien…

"Ahora todos adoran al fabuloso Eli Shane, y todo por un tonto apellido que pasaría si Eli nunca hubiera llegado a Bajoterra, todo sería tan diferente Trixie seria mía y la amaría eternamente… maldita sea… siempre los malos somos los peores…" pensó Twist, él estaba mal pero no se podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto Eli estaba despertando al igual que Trixie, Eli observo su mano, estaba entrelazada con la de Trixie, el peli azul solo sonrío y se quedó mirando a Trixie le encantaba verla al lado de él, Eli se sentía completo estando al lado de la ojiverde sin ella su mundo se desplomaría y su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos.

-Bonita mañana Trix!, es hora de despertar amor- dijo el ojiazul, Trixie miro para arriba con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Perdón Eli, es que estaba desconcertada- dijo la ojiverde regalándole una sonrisa a Eli.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal dormiste?...

-De maravilla al lado tuyo

Eli le regalo una bella sonrisa a Trixie

-Sabes algo…

-Qué cosa…- dijo Trixie algo desconcertada

-Que te amo mucho y eres muy importante para mí

-Yo te amo más…

-Yo te amo aún más… como hasta el infinito y más allá…- bromeo el niño Shane (Enserio Eli es tan asdfghj me encanta xD ok continuemos)

Trixie solo rio al parecer le encantaba oír la dulce voz del chico, era todo para ella, era lo único que pedía en esta vida llena de soledad y tristeza, llena de amargura, llena de oscuridad, Eli era todo, para Trixie era un mundo lleno de secretos, sentimientos, felicidad, muchas cosas ocultas y todas ellas eran positivas no podría pensar en cosas negativas en un chico así simplemente era ilógico.

Trixie se puso de pie.

-Ahorita vuelvo tengo que ir a desayunar no tardo…

- Ok pero porque no te quedas aquí… a lo mejor y te traen el desayuno… no te vayas amor…

-No te preocupes Eli solo son unos cuantos minutos ni que me fuera por una eternidad…

-Ok ya que no hay de otra…

-Ahora vuelvo Eli…- dicho esto salió del cuarto y fue a buscar algo de desayunar.

Estaba vagando por ahí pero no encontró nada para desayunar así que decidió ir al centro comercial ya que estaba muy cerca de allí, se montó a su meca, encendió el motor, y se puso en marcha, llego ahí en menos de 5 minutos, dejo su meca y se apuró ya que Eli la estaba esperando y no quería demorar tanto para que él se preocupara, al entrar allí había mucha gente, por montones, a lo mejor era porque había rebajas en todo centro comercial, a lo mejor pero lo malo es que tardaría n poco más de lo esperado, tal vez esta vez Eli deba seguir esperando a su chica…

Trixie estaba caminando buscando que podría desayunar pero en menos de un segundo sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Acaso Eli habría salido de él hospital?...

Trixie rápidamente volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y de quien se trataba no era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo novio Mario…

-Amm… Hola Mario…no esperaba encontrarte aquí…

-Amm… yo quería pedirte disculpas… x haber hecho lo que hice…

-No te preocupes… ya todo se arregló…

- Yo te extraño mucho…-dicho esto Mario no dejo hablar a Trixie y se acercó… le dio un beso apasionado pero frio a la vez, la abrazo tiernamente pero no deposito todo el cariño que él hubiese querido darle…se separó de Trixie… ella quedo completamente sorprendida… pero estaba enojada con él… ¿Por qué cambiaba de un dia para otro? ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¿Qué paso con él?...

Trixie le dio una cachetada a Mario (Twist) con mucha fuerza…lo que hizo que en la mejilla de Mario quedara marcada la mano de la documentalista…

-Eso es por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato…me heriste sabes…

-Si lo sé y lo acepto pero cambiare si vuelves conmigo…

-No, no puedo regresar contigo lo nuestro ya paso y no quiero volver a sufrir… ahora estoy con Eli… como te dije antes… Yo lo amo…

-Ok está bien acepto tus términos pero al menos déjame ser tu amigo es lo menos que me merezco…

-Ser mi amigo! Acaso te volviste loco… no quiero saber nada de ti… solo quiero que me dejes ser feliz…

-Está bien pero recuerda tarde o tempano todo se acaba… no lo olvides…- dicho esto se fue y desapareció entre la gente

La chica quedo muy confundida a que se refería con "Tarde o temprano todo se acaba", Trixie dejo de pensar en eso y siguió buscando algo que llenara su estómago, algo que lo satisfaciera, todo se le antojaba pero lo único que rechazaba era la "exquisita" comida de Pronto eso haría vomitar a todos.

Al fin Trixie encontró un lugar donde le encantaba comer, en ese lugar vendían ensaladas con unos aderezos deliciosos, Trixie se puso en la fila y espero, y espero hasta que por fin estuvo enfrente, ella pidió su ensalada en seguida se la dieron, ella pago y se marchó del lugar lo más rápido posible no quería seguir preocupando a Eli, así que se apuró, llego hasta su meca se puso en marcha, encendió el motor, y acelero hasta fondo para llegar al hospital donde estaba su novio, preocupado, esperando su llegada… llego en menos de 3 minutos, dejo su meca y se apuró a llegar al cuarto en donde estaba Eli…

Pero para su sorpresa al entrar al cuarto no había nadie, estaba solo, vacío, limpio, todo estaba perfectamente recogido y ordenado… ¿Se equivocó de cuarto? ¿O tal vez a Eli se lo habrían llevado?... La chica se preocupó… salió del lugar y por lo preocupada que estaba no pregunto nada a nadie solo se fue muy exasperada tenía que encontrar a su novio verlo sano y salvo, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que transcurría, cada minuto que pasaba ella se agobiaba más estaba a punto de entrar al borde de la desesperación y la locura pero se contuvo, tenía que encontrar a Eli y estar al borde de la locura no le ayudaría en nada solo la atormentaría más y más…

Trixie se montó a su meca y acelero lo más rápido posible para llegar al refugio y avisarles a los chicos… en el camino Trixie iba alterada sentía que con cada aceleración que daba a su meca retrocedía, el camino parecía ser el mismo es como si el camino nunca acabara se repitiera cada vez pero por fin después de un momento de apuración por fin logro divisar al refugio a unos metros de donde estaba, acelero a fondo y por fin llego, dejo su meca en el garaje y se dirigió a los chicos para poder decirles lo de Eli pero al entrar un topoide y un troll se encontraban jugando videojuegos como si nada…

-Oigan chicos saben noticias sobre Eli…

-Amm… NO… sssssoooollllooo -dijo un troll concentrado en los videojuegos, la chica no lo dejo terminar…

-Maldita sea!...

-Tranquilízate Trix lo que quiero decir es que…

-¿Dónde estará Eli? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? – dijo una documentalista muy exasperada…

-Trixie tranquilízate y escúchame…

-ok…

-Eli está en su cuarto… hace un rato que llego… ahora está descansando… creo…

-Kord! Porque no me lo dijiste antes…

-Amm… tal vez porque no me dejaste terminar…

-Cierto… lo siento Kord… ahora sigue con lo tuyo…

La chica los dejo jugando y subió las escaleras, se acercó y toco la perilla con mucho cuidado, la giro silenciosamente, y por fin entro, al observar el cuarto Eli estaba leyendo un libro, la chica no alcanzo a divisar el título de cierto libro, no le dio ninguna importancia y entro al cuarto…

-Hola Eli!...- Eli dejo el libro al lado de él

-Amm… hola Trix… ¿qué pasa?

-Me dejaste con la preocupación pensé que te había sucedido algo o peor que Blakk te habría llevado o algo así…

-No te preocupes Trix… aparte te deje una nota… no la leíste ¿Cierto?

-Amm… no- admitió un tanto avergonzada

-No te preocupes ya… al menos estoy aquí…

-Tu siempre tan tierno… (xD el amor es el amor)

-¿Por qué será?

La chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa de dientes tan perfectos.

-Tú sabes la respuesta…

-Tal vez porque soy tu novio… y te quiero mucho… y eres lo más importante para mi…

-Tal vez….

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk, en una prisión con un chico muy familiar….

Mario estaba solo en un cuarto oscuro solo se podía admirar la luz que entraba desde las ranuras de la puerta, del lugar, de la prisión, Mario no había visto la luz del sol durante meses, estaba solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, solo pensar en las cosas que hizo mal… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara allí? ¿Cuándo Blakk lo liberara? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo podrá ver la luz del sol? ¿Cuándo?...

Algo entro sacando de los pensamientos a Mario, ese alguien era Blakk con una sonrisa de malicia y de crueldad que normalmente siempre llevaba y nunca dejaba.

-Llevo aquí mucho tiempo… cuando podre salir de aquí Blakk…- dicho un chico muy familiar…

-Ha! Jamás saldrás de aquí hasta no ver a la Banda de Shane derrotada y más a esos dos enamorados…

-¿A esos 2?

-Creo que te has perdido de mucho mi querido Mario…

-Ha! No me digas… no me había dado cuenta…

-Y te seguirás perdiendo de más hasta no ver a la banda derrotada… como te dije antes no descansare hasta verlos destruidos por completo… y creo que se exactamente cómo hacerlo…- dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejando a Mario solo de nuevo.

-Blakk! No me dejes solo!... Blakk! Blakk!...

* * *

Si lo se... no es un buen suspenso pero bueno...


End file.
